


Three Moments of Love

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Clintasha Wedding, Cute, Established Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Clint about the night he proposed to Natasha, he'd probably tell you it was the most frightning night of his life, not because he was afraid of declaring his ever lasting love to Natasha, but because he was afraid of how she would react, afraid that she would say no, and that he would not only lose the love of his life but his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Moments of Love

If you asked Clint about the night he proposed to Natasha, he'd probably tell you it was the most frightning night of his life, not because he was afraid of declaring his ever lasting love to Natasha, but because he was afraid of how she would react, afraid that she would say no, and that he would not only lose the love of his life but his best friend.

If you asked Natasha about the night Clint proposed to her, she'd probably tell you it was the most amazing night of her life, they had rented a row boat and rowed out to a small island where they had a picnic on the beach under the stars. Natasha had known he was up to something when he suggested that they spend the evening on the islance that she and Clint had their first mission together on, Clint must have pulled some string to get the island to themselves.

If you asked Clint, getting married was the strangest feeling of happiness. Natasha was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. Her red curls were up in a sloppy bun, allowing some of her loose curls to tickle her neck. A short black veil went just below her nose, while in the back it brushed against her shoulders. Then there was her dress, Natasha had settled on a simple black wedding dress with red lace sleeves and trim, it was simple but Clint loved it.

If you asked Natasha, getting married was the strangest feeling of nervousness, it wasn't that she didn't want to marry Clint, no she wanted to marry him very much, it was all the people, pretty much all of S.H.I.E.L.D. were gathered to see the wedding of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov, two of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest agents. Natasha wasn't the greatest at showing her feelings, unless they were those of anger, Clint was on of the few people she shares her feelings with. and now she had to show her real feelings in front of so many people when she was always taught to hide her real feelings. It was Clint that kept her from freezing up and bolint, Clint and his charming wide smile, his blue eyes focused on her and her alone, though she did notice him glancing at Lucky, who he had trained to carry their wedding rings, in which he insisted on doing.

Once Natasha reached the end of the isle things became a little bit of a blur to both of them, Clint got all teared up and dropped the rings caused by Natasha screwing up her planned wedding vows and ending up saying really deep stuff that she could never repeat afterwards. But there was one moment they both would always remember, once they said their vows and they put the rings on eachother's fingers. It was right when the priest said those five words that they both actually caugh and understood, 'You may kiss the bride'. Clint leaned in and kissed Natasha, and Natasha kissed back. The kiss brought them out of the church, brought them to their own little world where it was only the two of them. And it was the greatest moment of the both of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short little fic about Clint and Nat's wedding. Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
